On Shuffle
by clevershadowminx
Summary: This is a challenge I did for the Doctor Who ipod shuffle thing. It's a little bit strange because my ipod was deffinately on crack and none of the songs I normally listen to were playing... well for the most part anyway. Enjoy : and please review
1. Song One

**Here are the IPod Shuffle Challenge rules if you want to try it yourself.**

**IPod Shuffle Challenge Rules: **  
1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.  
2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.  
3. Write a ficlet related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!  
4. Do ten of these, and then post them.

A/N: I apologize right now for the randomness of the song list but this is what my ipod felt like playing regardless to what I wanted to be listening to. :)

Song One: Superman (Theme Song From Scrubs)

I am the mechanical dog. Sometimes I feel just like well… unimportant. And next to The Doctor…well… what must Rose think. Given the options do I really stand a chance of her wanting me? I'm nothing. I can't take her anywhere and everywhere in any time like The Doctor. I'm just a plain, average, human. Nothing. I am boring. After this life of wonder she's seen with…**him**… she could never love me. I'm no super man and certainly I'm not The Doctor.


	2. Song Two

Song Two: Walking On Sunshine (Aly & A.J.)

"Isn't this fantastic Rose?" The Doctor twirls around a little, very much enjoying himself.

"It is nice…" She replies holding in her laughter. The Doctor is acting like a bloody fool.

"But do you know why it's so fantastic Rose Tyler?" He seems so giddy.

"No. I haven't the faintest. Tell me Doctor."

"Because this hospital has a little shop!" The Doctor could literally be bouncing off the walls of the hospital. "I love it when they have little shops."

"You're crazy." Rose can no longer hold it all in. She bursts into laughter.

"You know you wouldn't want me any other way." The Doctor smiles his brilliant smile as he and Rose walk into the shop.


	3. Song Three

Song Three: Glamorous (Fergie)

"Are you ready Miss?" The surgeon asks the blonde about to go under for plastic surgery.

"Yes" She says before the anesthesia sets in.

This would be the first in a long line of operations to change the look of lady Cassandra. She couldn't be more ready if she tried.

"I will be beautiful!" Cassandra thought amidst the dream like state of the anesthesia. "I will be Glamorous!" Her dreams then reduced to thoughts of being the hit of every party.

It's only a shame that she'd never be able to stop the operations. She'll get addicted, and then soon she'll be reduced to no more than a bitchy trampoline.


	4. Song Four

Song Four: Hey Baby (Jonas Brothers)

"Look you don't understand." Martha slams the door of the TARDIS behind her. The Doctor hurriedly follows her outside. "You'll never understand. You just don't get it."

"Try me!" The Doctor pleads. Rain begins to fall in a most typical way of the moment. "Come back. Please!"

"I can't" The rain begins to really pour and Martha just keeps walking.

"Please just tell me what I've done. Help me understand. Come back to the TARDIS. You'll catch a cold out here."

"You sound like my mum."

"Why can't you come back Martha?"

"Because!" Martha shouts. "I'm not Rose." By now The Doctor has caught up with her. "I'm fed up with you always talking about her. You loved her… love her I get it. Now I'm going home."

"Martha it's ten whole years before you were born."

"I don't care!" Martha begins to leave again. The Doctor grabs her arm and pulls her into a passionate kiss.

"I'm sorry." His eyes plead. "I did love Rose but I love you too Martha Jones. Don't leave me."


	5. Song Five

On Shuffle

Song Five: No Air by Jordan Sparks and Chris Brown

The Doctor and Rose are locked in a tight embrace, kissing until he breaks away.

"Doctor" Rose says sheepishly and out of breath.

"Rose Tyler."

"I can't go. I can't go to that other universe."

"Rose if you don't want to get sucked in the void by your void stuff…"

"No!" She shocks the Doctor in her outburst. "I can't go. I'll stay here with you, hold on for my life or whatever t is I need to. I can't live a life with out you Doctor I…"

"Rose don't…"

"Doctor I love you. Let me stay here with you. I can't imagine a world without you. When I do I can't breathe."

"But…"

Rose puts a finger to his mouth. "No buts." He gets closer to Rose, slips the transport around her neck, and pushes the button.

"I'm sorry." He says before Rose disappears completely. "I love you too Rose Tyler."


	6. Song Six

On Shuffle

Song Six: Trouble by Pink

"I'd love to stay and chat but this ship is doomed." River leans forward to kiss the man with her lipstick. "And by doomed I mean it will be once I'm done with it." She runs down the hall and opens the port of the ship.

As it opens she gets sucked into the empty space. Just in the nick of time the blue box known as the TARDIS floats by with it's doors open and The Doctor holding out an arm for River Song. He pulls her in and she lands on top of him on the ground.

"Hello sweetie."

The Doctor smiles. "We've got to stop meeting like this."


	7. Song Seven

Song Seven: Here I Am by Renee Sandstorm

I am sick of the over achieving sister that makes me look bad in comparison. I am sick of my own mother's disapproval of my journeys with The Doctor. I hate it when on said journeys people doubt my capabilities due to the color of my skin. I am done with the fact that I am always second fiddle to the memory of Rose Tyler. I am crazy. I am smart, and I know what I'm doing. I love the Doctor so much it hurts, even if he doesn't love me back. And I don't care that he doesn't love me back. It's enough to be with him on his wacky, impossible adventures. I am Martha Jones and proud to be. So damn it all here I am.


	8. Song Eight

Song Eight: The Hell Song by Sum 41

20 minutes. God it's always 20 minutes or less. That's all the time I get to save the world from ultimate disaster and or destruction. I'd like to see someone else try and do this. Just for one day, that's all. Then maybe I'd get thanked. Feel a little more appreciated. I mean the only ones who understand are my companions and even they don't understand it all… I'm alone and always will be. No matter who accompanies me into space, I'm alone. The curse of the time lords… time lord.


	9. Song Nine

Song Nine: Oh What A Night Sung By John Barrowman

"Hello…" I said to the waitress clearing my table.

"Uh…hello…" She says unsure or maybe more so wary of me.

"My name's…"

She begins to walk away with the dishes.

"Jack Harkness. Captain Jack Harkness."

She brushes me off. "Is that supposed to be impressive? Look I have to get back to work."

I loosely grab her arm. "Come on, let me buy you a drink.

She bites her lip. "You don't even know my name."

I smile crookedly.

She sighs. "It's Claire."

"That's a beautiful name Claire."

She blushes and I can tell the charm is finally getting her. It always does. "You've got to be like twice my age."

I try my best not to look shocked. "Do I look it?"

She smiles clearly enjoying my nervous state. "No"

"Then do you really care?"

"No"


End file.
